The Safety of Their Cars
by Stroppythroppy
Summary: Episode tag to threads, never heard that before. This time Jack is the one waiting in the car, will there be any similar interuptions?


Summary: I'm not really sure where this came from, it's a scene i suppose just after the episode threads. This time Jacks waiting in his car outside sam's house.

**The safety of their cars**

Jack had been parked in Sam's drive for the last twenty minutes or so and all he'd done so far was sit there. He wasn't completely sure he should even be here. She was engaged to a man that wasn't him, but he just couldn't force himself to drive away.

He was sat there, like she had apparently been doing earlier that day, except she had plucked up the courage to go and talk to him, which he didn't seem to be doing, now or any time soon… then she had seen him with Kerry, so he was starting to reconsider his idea of just driving away. He didn't fancy the same situation with Pete. He knew why she had been there, and it seemed that Kerry had known too from what she had said to him earlier. She had basically told him to quite his job. Now as he looked at Sam's house through the rain he could see lights on in her house and as soon as he saw her walk past her window in her civvies he couldn't think of anything better than retiring and being able to come home to this every day.

He had to do this for the sake of his future. He knew that. That he had to do this or he would never move on. The thing was he didn't want to move on; he wanted to walk in her front door, kiss her passionately in greeting, then move on to some serious cuddling on the sofa while they discussed their day before going to bed early and showing her just how much he loved her, over and over and over… But he knew she had Pete now and that she didn't feel that way about him anymore no matter what she thinks she may feel. He was sure she was just nervous about getting married and wasn't thinking straight, but he still couldn't push down the glimmer of hope that her showing up at his home had awakened, no matter how much he tried.

No matter what she was thinking he had to tell her what he felt. Even if she was going to marry Pete he needed to get this out the way if he ever wanted to live, no matter how much of a miserable existence that would be, at least he would finally know.

He reached for his car door and hesitated at the handle. He had to do this. He knew that. He pushed himself out of the door and walk up her front path towards her front door. He forced his hand yet again, to reach up and bang on the door with his clenched fist. He waited for what felt like a lifetime but was probably only a few seconds. 'She isn't going to answer the door she probably saw you're car on the drive and ran out the back'. While jack was mentally scolding himself Sam was inside putting her book down on the coffee table and making her way to the door. Once she reached the door and opened it she was shocked to see none other than the one person she had been wishing for only moments ago. Jack. He was the last person she expected to see stood on her front porch especially after their little incident earlier that day. She had only hoped to see him after that, he didn't know she had broken things off with Pete and a part of her wanted to blurt it out right then and there. See if he could connect the dots, see his reaction. She realised she had been stood there for over a minute and both of them had yet to say a word.

"Sir" was the only thing she was able to say in her current state. Jack looked up at her from where he'd been watching his feet. He looked worried, concerned almost as if he was the barer of galactically bad news. "Is everyone ok… you look…" she stopped talking when she saw his eyes grow wide. "Sir … what's wrong? Are Daniel and Teal'c ok? Has something happened to them?" she was talking with so much panic, Jack was beginning to feel guilty for leading her to believe such a thing had happened especially after the day she'd had, even if it was unintentional.

"Eh no Daniel is fine… I just needed to tell you something" he seemed nervous now and less worried, Sam wasn't sure she should be pleased about that or not.

"Sir?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"Eh well… I know why you were at my house today and I'm sorry you were there when Kerry was, she seemed to know why you were there too because she broke up with me today and I know you probably are just nervous about the wedding but…"

Sam hadn't caught any of what he had said so far except Kerry so she knew this probably wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with him right now or ever. "Sir what did you want?" Sam being a bit caught up in her emotions said this a bit harsher than she had intended.

Jack catching the edge inserted into her voice turned on the defence. "**Well** I just wanted to say that no matter what decisions _you_ make or what _you_ are choosing to do that… I love you and I'm retiring no matter what you do so you can stop acting all nervous around me and go and marry you're cop guy and you won't have to see me any more"

Before Sam could even process what he had said he had already stormed off in to his truck and was driving away. She was shocked to say the least and hadn't moved an inch since the word '**love**'. She closed the door with a flick of her wrist and turned to walk into her front room where she dropped onto the couch to try and process this new information that had been pretty much yelled at her.

Three of his words were flashing in her head I love you had he really said that or had she just mixed up his rushed words. No he had definitely said that. But she didn't here the rest of it. Did she need to know what else he said? That was all that really mattered to her. So what was she still sitting on her couch for, the man she has loved for the past eight or so years had just admitted he loved her and she was sat on her couch… thinking? She had wanted to hear him say that for years, so... again, why was she still sat here? 'WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING?!' she screamed at her self.

She jumped up off her couch, grabbed her shoes from the porch, shoved them onto her cotton covered feet, grabbed her car keys and ran out the door into the rain almost forgetting to close it behind her. She jumped in her car and pulled out of her drive without even looking for oncoming cars. She backed the car out of the drive with serious risk and sped off down the road towards Jack's house.

While sitting in her car, which wasn't for long due to the very over the limit speed of her car, she was contemplating what the hell she was going to say to him once she got to his house. Could she just show up at his house, what if she heard him wrong? What if he never said he loved her? What if he said he loved his job or worse what if he said he loved Kerry? As she pulled up behind his car she noticed him standing in the middle of his back yard looking up at the rain as it hit his face. She hadn't even noticed when it had started to rain. He turned around at the sound of her car pulling up; she began to panic even more. She had to go and talk to him, he had seen her pull up, and she had no choice. She was still tempted by the rush of emotions to back out his drive and speed off back home where she could sit without distraction and think this through properly.

She jumped out of her car and stormed up to him suddenly full of anger 'Why the hell did he just leave after saying something like that?' Unfortunately once she reached him and saw the utterly confused look on his face her anger was immediately replaced by gut wrenching nerves. He was already soaked and he couldn't have been her much longer than her. Completely oblivious to the rain now pouring down her face she proceeded to blurt out the most pressing question in her mind "Did you mean it…what you said"

He turned around and looked her straight in the eye. "Of course I meant it…but it doesn't matter" he turned back around as If that was the end of the conversation giving her, her queue to leave. When she didn't leave he whispered "you're with Pete I get it"

She paused for a moment when she heard the sadness in his low spoken words "No I'm not…its over, I couldn't do it" he quickly turned around.

He didn't know what to say, all he knew was a large part of him wanted to jump up and down. But not yet, first he had to make sure. "Do what…what couldn't you do?"

"I couldn't lie" he stared at her pleading with her to carry on. "I was lying to Pete when I said yes and that I loved him. I couldn't marry him" she paused for a moment thinking about what she was about to say. "And…and I was lying to you, well not lying. But I never told you the truth."

He was getting more and more hopeful when she uttered her last words but he wouldn't show it "the truth about what?"

Her face changed into a smile, as she knew what she was about to say, "that I'm in love with you, and not him" his face lit up as he took a step towards her. She realised with disappointment that there was still at least two metres between them and ran towards him and jumped up into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck dipping her head down and capturing his lips with her own allowing herself to run her fingers through his silver hair. They could both feel the smiles tugging on the others mouth, their smiles fading as they deepened the kiss, releasing all the built up passion from the previous years. Just before they reluctantly pulled away for air Jack placed her feet back on the ground and one of his arms moved from her waist up to her face to wipe away the rain from her rosy cheeks. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and looking down at her smile with one of his own plastered across his face, he leaned down once again kissing her, and unable to quench the thirst for her that had started the day they'd met. Reluctantly pulling away from her lips he pulled her further towards him if possible burying his face in her warm neck, clinging onto her for dear life "I love you so much" Sam tightened her grip around him and closed her eyes placing a gentle kiss on his neck, relishing in the ability to do so. They both stood there in each other's arms and even though they were being soaked by the rain that didn't seem to be coming to an end any time soon they continued to do so completely oblivious and carefree to anything happening around them.

THE END

(AN) I know the whole kissing in the rain thing is totaly cliche and i hadn't planned on it but being totaly honest i don't really plan any of my stories. Hmm... maybe i should? :-) Please reveiw and tell me what you think.


End file.
